Asbel's High School Debut!
by AnimeGal93
Summary: Switching schools midterm due to his father's death, Asbel finds himself feeling alienated and alone. But he learns that, for those willing to look, support and maybe even love can be found in the strangest of places. RichAss Highschool AU
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

asbel lahnt entered his new school with a bright smile on his face. he waas so happy TO BE HERE. he walkd thru the hals until he rached the faluclty office. "hello, mrs. , i am Asble Lhant: he said to the womans sitting behind the counter.

"oh your're the new student!" she cried. "let's see here's your scheudal. your homreoom is in room 204."

"thank you mame"

"You're welcome has a nice day!"

Asbel left the room and headered to his new homeroom. he quietly opened the dooor to classromm.

"oh right, we have a new student." said man, asbel asssumaed was the teacher. "well lets get this over with. Introuduce yourslef to the class"

"Ok1 My nam e is asble Lahnt. I've lived in lant far most my live but decide to attends school heer. i'm 18 and -"

"yeah nodoby cares. ducde just shut up sidt down." siad the teacher.

"...ok" asbel said, _things sure are different here... _asble s thoughtE#

he sat down in an empty desk and turned to greet his neighboor who was... HUBERT?/Q

"OMG hubert i had noes ideas we would have th same homerooms?" he shouted

"Brother, please. I can't concentrate with you shouting like that." Hubert frowned at Asbel.

"Wows this is great. Us bros back to gether again"" Asble grinned. "its been years since we've seen eathcer we has lodz of catching up todo"

"Ugh, if we must. I'd prefer not to, however." Hubert sighed.

"what'er you talking about, hubert! you lov eur big bro" asbel laughed.

'hey you two! cease your ttalking at once! i am tecahing very important homerooms stuffs!" yeleld.

"I'm sorry, mr. bryce!" asbel apologizes. asbel dilligently remains silent the rest ov class and listens intents to lecture.

once da class ends, hubert rusheds out. "wait for me hurber" asbel shouted. Asbel runned and caught up with hubert. "what clazz do you has next?"

"...World history."

"Oh...i havee algerbara i guess we cant' talk then..." asble sighed in disap[intment. he sudednly smilled. "Ah, i know. we can eat lunch togeth!"

Hubert reluctantly agreed. "Fine, brother. Meet me in the cafeteria at lunchtime. We can 'talk' then."

"ok this be my classroom. byes hubert. has fun is world history class." Asbel waved goodbye to hubert andt then entered th class.

"wow can't belave its lunch all readdy" Asble aid. he had fun in his new clasess. he even made a couple friands. "i can't wait to catch up with hubert!" Asbel ran happily to the caferaia.

the cafetierai was filled with manys students. the lucnh line wient for miles and miles. "i guess I should have brough a boxed lucnch." Asbel nuttered. he looked around for huber. he spooteed him sitting at a lucnh table with a a girl with white and red hair.

"wow hubert, is this your girlfriend?" asbel asked him.

Hubert flushed angrily. "What?! No, she's... a friend."

"haha, wow, you've turned bright red, hu!" she lauhs. seh turned to asble. "so who are you?"

"I'm Asble Lahnt, huberts beloved big bro" asbelt sasy.

"oh wow! i had no idea you had a big bro, hu? i'll call you lil bro from now on!"

Hubert groaned. "Please, don't."

"well im sure you guys has thangs to talka bout. so im gonna scoot on outta here. laterz lil bro" She waveds at thm happily and skippped aways.

"She's nothing, but a nuisance." Hubert grumbled once she was out of earshot.

"Aw that's not nice hubert. pascal seemed like anice girl to me.!" asbel declroed stiting down next to.

"Whatever. Now, what exactly did you want to talk about?" Hubert asked.

"ummm well what hvae you been up to all thus tme?" asbel siad taking abite out of a burger.

"Well, I've been-" He was cut off by a shrill bout of squealing.

"woah what's going on!" asbel shouted confuse?

"It has begun." Hubert looked down solemnly at the table.

"what"

"King Richard has finally arrived."

tbcccccc


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Asbel turnes and looked aound. A horde ofgirls were surrounds a solidary person. he tried to see who it waszt but girls blocked.

"so, there's a king at school" asbel asked turning back to hurvert.

"Hmph. He's not actually a king, brother. His fanclub calls him that." Hubert explained.

"wow he's gots his own fanclb?" abel shouted, impreseds.

"Indeed. It's very annoying." Hubert sighed, pushing up his glasses. "And 'King' Richard sits there basking in the attention, while the rest of us must suffer. Listening to their incessant screaming day in and day out...is enough to drive even the sanest of men crazy!"

Hubert slammed his fist on the table.

"er hubert u okay?" Asbel starred at huber woorildy.

Hubert took a deep breath. "I am fine, brother. I must leave, however. We will have to talk another time."

"Oh... ok. see you later then" asbel said.

Hubert walking briskly out of cafeteria. asbela looked a at the gropu ofd girls again. he still couldant see the person they were surooudns. he wondres what king richard was realldsy like...

asbel finally reacher his last class of the day. the subject was english lit, his worsts subject. he wasz not looks forward t o this class. he sat down adne wait ed for the teahcer to start.

"ok class today i will be pairing you uap to work on a prjoject together. you will be writing a 200 page reprt about sharkspear 's romeos adn juelites. we will than later actit out infront of the entire school2!"

"hmmm, i would have preferred hamlet myself." a boy next to asbel muttered quietly to himself.

abels agreed. romeos and julites was so over done.

"ok n ow here are tha paris..."

asbel waits in aticipated for his names to be called. he hops hes can be frands with womever hes pairsed with.

"and finally asbels... and richard."

The esntire class enrupted in whispers. asbels looked around, startles. _what's goins on? _he won ders.

once thes class seetles down, the boy neszt to asbelt turn to him.

"hello, asbel. i look forward to working with you." the boy said with a wide smile on his face.

"oh you're richard? i looks forwardds to woirking withs you as welss!" asbel said happilys. and thens hes thoughs of somthing. "waits... uur not _king _richarad are you?"

richard's smile fell. "well, i am, but please just call me richard."

"of course, richard, if that's what youwatns." Asbelst said. "ansyways, what shoudl we write ours repot on?"

"THE DESTRUCTION OF HUMANITY," richard rpelied in a booming voice. absle looked over and sawthat one of his eyes was red!

"your not richard!" asbel creid, "who are you really!" rochard smiled omoionously.

"I'M LAMBDA, PITIFUL HUMAN," he rored.

"oky lamdba that's fine," absel smiles at him never turning down the optitioneuty for a firned. "lets be friends okay"

"NO," lambda cut him down. richard/lambda gets up and leaves and absel notice no one stop him because they are afraid of richard.

"riachrd," absle whispers. "what happenedt o you?"

TBC


End file.
